Late Night Snack
by ZevofB3K
Summary: Shido, Yayoi, and a tub of ice cream after work. Do the math! ShidoYayoi pairing, and a cameo by Guni.


Author's Notes: Late night drabble that just had to be written. Don't own Nightwalker, even though owning Shido sounds like a whole lotta fun. Shido/Yayoi pairing; and no, I think both Shido/Yayoi and Shido/Riho fics are cute, and even some with Cain aren't bad. This one just works better with Yayoi. Just bear with, kay? All righty!

Yayoi pushed her knee into the door of the apartment upon entering, as to keep it from sticking to the frame. She flipped on the kitchen light, and threw her keys amd purse on the table, exhausted from having to work all day. It would be a loooooooong time before Shido came home, so there was no point in getting up her strength to feed him just yet. She would have gone to his office; but she was too fatigued to make the effort. Besides, it wasn't as if she didn't live with him at the moment.

She made a beeline for the bedroom, undressing as she went, eager to get out of her confining, usual attire. She sat on the bed, and dropped her heels onto the floor, and kicked them under the bed, as to make sure Shido wouldn't trip over them like he always did. She desperately wanted to lie down on the bed and crash right there, but she was craving for some kind of empty-caloried sugar snack, and wasn't about to let the perverted old man next door see her in her underwear through the living room window that just happened to give a view straight into the small kitchen.

The closet was open, but oddly enough, all her laundry was on the floor, dirty, and doing laundry at this hour was the last thing she wanted to do. Damn. Oh well, if Shido didn't like her wearing one of his shirts, then he could just rip it off her; and then again...knowing him, he'd probably enjoy it. She casually pulled it off the hanger, and buttoned it up, slightly amused with her ideas. The shirt smelled like him; and oddly enough, he smelled slightly like lavender...just like what his hair reminded her of. Pinning up her own hair, she slammed the closet door; thinking more along the lines of what she was going to eat. Living with a vampire meant that going grocery shopping was always up to her, since he never volunteered, and that usually led to a fight, and the fight led to the bedroom. It was always that way, unless of course Guni felt like complaining. She was still in denile about the whole relationship.

Upon opening the refridgerator, she hastily grabbed a half-eaten tub of strawberry ice cream (there were also perks to living with and sleeping with a vampire; you never had to worry about germs in the ice cream since it was all yours), and a spoon, and flopped down on the couch in the living room. There was some inane late-night cop drama on TV, which made her laugh, since they seemed so much like the NOS, but dealing with stolen property and lost persons just seemed boring compared to what she did for a living.

She jumped, and whirled around as the door burst open with a tumultuous slam. Shido trudged in, with Guni flitting in ahead of him, covered in some kind of brown muck. "Shido!" the fairy griped. "You pathetic asshole, you're lucky I like you so much, or I'd be frying your ass on a spit about now!

"Too bad you're about the size of a doll," said Shido, as Guni flew toward the bathroom, probably to go wash up in the sink. "You know, I'll bet the girl downstairs would like to keep you for a pet-"

"Okay!" said Guni. "I'll let it slide, but next time, Riho's toast!"

He kicked the door shut, and came behind the couch, nipping Yayoi on the neck affectionately. "You're home early," he said.

"I could say the same about you," said Yayoi, yanking the spoon away as he tried to lick it (he didn't have to eat, but that didn't mean he didn't taste things every now and then).

She gave him a look that said "Get your own," and then added, "What's with her?"

Shido removed his sunglasses and coat, and placed them on a chair next to the couch."Riho was emptying out the coffee filters, and Guni got in her way, trying to make Riho do things according to her instructions. You can guess what happened next; Riho's got an awesome arm, by the way," said Shido, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So if you're here...who's minding the office? What if you have a case?" said Yayoi, scooping up a tiny bit of ice cream for him to lap at.

He took the spoon from her, and sat down on the arm of the couch, looking at her through those playful green eyes of his as he lapped slowly at the ice cream. "Riho can hold the place up," said Shido. "And it's not like we're busy at the moment...so I came home,"

"Really?" Yayoi asked seductively, putting down the tub of rapidly melting ice cream, and leaning across the couch. "And why...might I ask...did you want to come home?"

"Well," Shido began. "I was going to...hey, is that my shirt?"

Yayoi smiled. "Yeah," she said defensively. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yayoi," said Shido, bringing his face closer to hers, his eyes turning over yellow. "...You forgot the chocolate syrup,"

The look on his face pretty summed up what she was going to do for the rest of the night. "Refridgerator door," she said against his ear, nipping it lightly.

She picked up the tub of ice cream, and stood in the doorway to their bedroom. "I'll be waiting,"

The vampire stood in the kitchen, bent over the fridge, glancing desperately through its meager contents, regardless of what she'd told him. "Yayoi!" he said impatiently. "I can't find it!"

"Goodnight, Shido!" Yayoi called brightly from the bedroom.

Guni sat on the sink, drying her hair and ears with a fluffy pink washcloth. She was savvy to the activities that were commencing, but knew she'd be fast asleep before she had to hear anything she seriously didn't want to. "Why don't you look behind something, asshole?" she said under her breath.


End file.
